Forever and For Always
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Stitch didn't show most of his feelings for Lilo on the movies nor the series, but that little girl meant so much than she could ever know


Experment 626 is a cold hearted monster

He will never care for any one but himself

He will never live for anything except to destroy

Nobody will ever be able to bring the goodness out of his dark heart

Experiment 626 is a cold hearted monster

That's what everybody used to say

Before I met you

You, my dear sweet Lilo

Only you saw right through me

Only you knew what I wanted and you gave it to me

You love me and I love you

Forever and for always

You, my lovely had long, silky raven hair

Sweet brown eyes that reflected the kindness in your heart

Soft tan skin that was softer than any experiments' fur

You had thought you didn't look pretty

And you weren't

In my eyes, you were a beautiful, breathing soul

In my eyes you'll always be beautiful

Forever and for always

Our adventure started when we were children

Our adventure started when we were assigned to be experiment catchers

You were amazing, but then again, you always were amazing

Our adventure ended 3 years later and I had to leave you to join the BRB

I couldn't even go through one night without you

I even cried in my sleep

I clutched that tiki necklace and held it close to my heart

I missed you

A lot

If I stayed captain of the BRB

I would've still missed you

Forever and for always

I got to see you, my dear angel, grow up into the beautiful woman you once were

You started dating boys and I was the one to hear of the exciting day

I knew it was only a matter of time until one of those boys would make you their wife

I remember the day when you hugged me so tight and showed me your new diamond ring

I was happy for you because you were happy

I'll always be happy for you

Forever and for always

Years passed and things have changed

You were married and had three beautiful girls

I was married to Angel and had one lovely girl and two cute little boys

Did our love lives keep us away from each other

No, it didn't

I still loved you and you still loved me

Forever and for always

My little angel, I wished your husband didn't let you drive in that cold rain

I wished he had the common sense to keep you home

I wished you had common sense to stay home

You knew your parents died this way, and now, you did

Did you see the tears that came pouring down my face when I heard of your accident?

Did you put your ghostly arms around me as I screamed in pain of losing you?

Did you know how much I loved you?

Probably not since I never said it to you

Oh but I wish I did

I'm sorry my dear Lilo

I wish I can rewind time to where I was allowed to stay with you on Earth

So I could tell you how much I loved you with every minute of the day before the chilling wind took you away from your husband

Your daughters

Your family

From me

It's going to be a long road ahead of us my sweet Lilo

It's going to be hard continuing our lives without you here to tell us where we stopped and how to keep going

We will always keep in mind that you're there

We'll always know you loved us

I just want you to know, that we will love you too

Put your arms around me Lilo

Guide me through this lonely life with only Angel and my kids

Just know I love you so much

No matter how many days, months, years, or even decades that pass

I will always love you

Forever and for always

Stitch's eyes started welling up with tears as he kneeled down by the pearly white gravestone. He placed the flowers he and Angel bought from the store in the small vase and placed the paper he wrote to her underneath it. He bent forward, placed a paw on the gravestone, and kissed it as the tears began to fall

"I love you Lilo." He whispered as he looked up to the sky. "My only regret is that I don't say it enough."

He stood then read the words engraved forever on the white piece of stone

_Lilo C. Pelekai Gurden_

_Born- June 2, 2001 Death- October 14, 2041_

_Beloved friend, sister, wife, and mother_

_We will always love you_

Forever and For Always

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters.

Note: It wasn't really intended to be poetry, just Stitch's feelings on her. What did you think about it? Flames are accepeted, just give me some tips on how I could make this a little better and don't just yell out you hated it.


End file.
